


Once Upon a Surveillance of Saint Patrick's Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....Gudao thinks it's safer in the security room.
Relationships: Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Gudao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon a Surveillance of Saint Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"Gudao, we seem to have a situation."

Gudao looked alert over at the Director and Da Vinci. The two of them looking between himself and Mash. Mash, who he finally asked to spend time with him alone today right before the duo had called them to the security room. 

....his attempt to ask Mash on a date failed _again_. 

"What is the problem, Director?" Mash was already in business mode. 

"Take a good look through the security monitors, you two," Da Vinci said.. somehow amused? The two looked to one another and nodded before looking in. On the Servants and staff.

.

* * *

.

Amakusa Shirou finally made it to the end of the mass that had been assembled for the afternoon. The one held right after lunch as the small service for those that were children were held in the morning. As wonderful as telling those about the Lord was, it was a given that the children only had so much an attention span and so had a short one for an hour and a half after breakfast.

Jack and Nursery Rhyme were singing bout sheep and being a Shepard as they left the Chaldea chapel. Marie had helped Jeanne bring in Santa Jeanne and the rest of the kids, despite Santa not being in the mood for it. The rest of the kids followed just to join in and play.

And Amakusa did mean play. The children’s service was one that was full of song and a few small games to keep them interested in learning more.

“….. _Thank you for being present with us_

_Help us to remember you are near, no matter where we go_

_Help us be bold to share the love of Christ with one another_

_Thank you for your love, Lord_ ….”

The last prayer of the evening was finally done. As Semirimas desired, Amakusa planned for the service to finish at five. The empress knowing all too well that on a holiday that he could and would avail himself and those that followed the Lord in the church for an all-day session if he could. As he almost did with the week of Lent. Amakusa saw no problem with it. The various other ‘ _Saints_ ’ and those that were deeply devoted joined him on and off that week for their own prayers and celebration.

….it’s not like there would be any trouble today of all days. 

Amakusa ignored the fight in the background between both versions of Martha with Saint George videotaping it in the background.

.

* * *

.

“So let me get this right. We have a holiday that is specifically for drinking alcohol and no one told me.” Shuten-douji looked over at Fergus, who already claimed a barrel of alcohol and headed over to the section of heroes from what was known more modern as the United Kingdom for a bunch of islands on the west side of Europe. It reminded Shuten of the Japanese islands in a way, but she mostly didn’t care.

“Of course. We call it Saint Patrick’s Day. Not that you have to care for the Catholic religion, but it’s a well-known time to feast and drink for those religious and not. What’s most important is the feasting and drinking during the day anyway. You can attract a lot of women –“

“So you drink and eat and find human prey. Interesting holiday for a Saint.” Shuten didn’t care to hear anymore. This meant she could eat all she wanted and try all the alcohol she wanted. Not that she wouldn’t have done that anyway, but now she knew she had more choices. She was already walking away from the Celt. ' _Looks like I am given permission to go wild.'_

Said Celt had already seen a few of the female Servants already and wandered off on his own just as soon as Shuten turned and left. Boudica and Sheba were by a spread of food, the two women looking like they were ready to chat. Fergus was ready to add himself into that talk.

.

* * *

.

“A holiday dedicated to drinking, I heard it was for.” Lancelot motioned to the other knights. “Kings Gilgamesh, Pharaoh Ozymandias, King Iskandar, and a few other fellow kings are ready to make it into a competition.” He had overheard the boasts, not many could miss them when the lot of them were issuing a challenge and declaring who won already.

“It’s not just that. It is a day for feasting as well as going to church if you are religious.” Bedivere corrected his fellow knight. “Small children like to look for four leaf clovers today.” The rest of the knights contemplated this.

“We need seats now.” Artoria was already on her way to the cafeteria. “There is no way that Chaldea would miss out on the opportunity to make a feast.” Not with how many kings had possibly heard that explanation.

The group of knights and their king disregarded the tied up Servants in the corners. Assassin Emiya putting the rowdy drunks in time out for going near Irisviel was not their problem. He kept to no kill, so it had to be fine. 

.

* * *

.

“You might want to wait little bit.” Merlin told Marie and Jeanne. The two of them accompanied him to the mass Amakusa just held and the trio were on the way to the cafeteria to eat something. The fellow French women obligingly stood right where they were as their mage friend warned.

Not even a second later a flood could be seen pouring down the hallway they almost walked into. The smell of beer was abundant in the liquid, which was a bright shade of green. Most likely the color due to the holiday.

_Zoom._

“The win is mine!”

_Zoom._

“Only one lance user is going to win this!”

**_ZOOOOM!_ **

“…”

The figures of Cu Chulainn could be seen on surf boards as they rode the wave of alcohol down further into the deeper parts of Chaldea. Lancer, Proto, and Alter were bumping into and attempting to one up the other as they used no ruled to try nocking the others off their own boards.

“Well, that was exciting. We can walk on top of the beer river if you ladies want, or we can go another way now. Caster Cu will only keep this going for a few more moments from what I can guess.”

.

* * *

.

“Master, it appears that Chaldea is in a mess.” Mash told Gudao as the two of them looked at the screens of security footage in front of them. D Vinci looked calm, while Romani looked like he was ready to sleep.

“What happened to the other Master? Should we get them for this, Gudako usually is good at calming them down sometimes.” Gudao volunteered, not looking to do this alone.

“That’s the problem, Gudao. Gudako is already passed out drunk in the cafeteria. She ate too much of the alcoholic desserts on accident. The Rins are off in a drunken spell casting duel on who can make things sparkle green more.”

“What about the Hakunos?” They had enough and were even more effective at getting Servants to do what they wanted than him.

“In a room reserved for them to eat alone. Their husbands have warned us it is there night off.”

“What caused this anyway?” Gudao was not going to whimper yet. Mash was looking at him like he would know what to do and he wouldn’t let her down. Or flop and cause Gudako to tease him again.

“Didn’t you know?” Da Vinci had a cat like grin. “It’s Saint Patrick’s Day.”


End file.
